I Have to Say I Love You in a Song
by Cugami
Summary: Meiran's birthday and Wufei's pride won't let him sing ^o^


I Have to Say I Love You in a Song   
(by: Jim Croce)  
by: Michiru  
  
_Well, I know it's kinda late  
I hope I didn't wake you  
But what I gotta say can't wait  
I know you'd understand  
_  
Wufei sat on the windowsill, looking outside at the soft glow of the earth and moon. He had been at it for the last week and still couldn't muster up enough courage to take his plan into action. He sighed and then looked over his shoulder at Meiran who was sleeping peacefully. He looked outside again and silently hoped that everything would turn out fine. Truth is, he had planned everything for about a week now, and the day was almost over too. He frowned as he brushed the hair away that fell over his eyes. 

"Just do it already," he muttered darkly to himself. He inhaled and exhaled and inhaled and exhaled, and he didn't stop doing that for another hour. He already knew that he had been doing that for the past hour but he still couldn't stop because his heart was pumping too fast. They were married for almost a year, by that time their insecurities about each other should've toned down already but that wasn't the case. 

True, they weren't as bad as the way they had started but the occasional bickering tends to show up once in a while. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his heart and mind. 

_Every time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
So I have to say I love you  
In a song  
_  
Meiran was so tired. When the party was over, she went straight to bed and slept. That was why she always hated birthday celebrations, too many people, too many strangers. No time to be with someone you really wanted to be with, be that family, friend or as of now, husband. Not that she was expecting something from her husband but, all he did was greet her a happy birthday, and flatly too. A little emotion would've been enough; a kiss would be better, though. She gave herself a mental slap and forced herself to think of slumber instead.   
  
She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping. She didn't mean it but her body moved itself to face her left. Not only that, her right arm slung to the left, too. She sighed in relief when Wufei wasn't there, **It's a good thing he's not here……..he  
would've gotten the wrong idea……..wait……** She opened her eyes and looked at her left, where Wufei was supposed to be sleeping. **He's not here?** She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight, and Wufei wasn't on the bed. She looked around and saw a silhouette by the window, oblivious. **Why isn't he sleeping yet?** She sat up and moved towards the figure silently.   
  
_And you know it's kinda strange  
Every time I'm near you  
I just ran out of things to say  
I know you'd understand  
_  
He had to tell her, one way or another. **Kisama!…This is humiliating…I swear I don't want to this ever again…I don't want to this. That's it, I will not do this.** He placed his hands inside the pocket of his pajamas and his right hand brushed upon a crumpled paper inside his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it and sighed. **I have to do this..** He closed his eyes and breath in deeply, "I have to do this or my whole week would've been a waste of time."  
  
"Do what?" Meiran had been standing behind Wufei for quite some time now.  
  
Wufei's head snapped to the direction of the voice and his eyes widened, "Uhm…..why are you still awake?" 

It was Meiran's turn to stutter, "Well……I . . .I saw you here. You?"  
  
"Did I wake you? I was just looking at the earth and moon."   
  
Meiran stepped closer to the window and looked outside, and she sighed, "It is beautiful, isn't it? I wish I could go to earth and watch a real sunset. Even just once…" She then looked at Wufei, "Before I forget, what were you going to do?"  
  
"Nothing." Wufei's insecurities started kicking in.  
  
"You were saying something about a whole week being a waste of time," she said exasperated. She looked at Wufei hard, and then she noticed the paper that he was clutching, "What is that?"  
  
"Hm?" Wufei looked at what Meiran was pointing, "ah..nothing." He tried to push it inside his pocket but Meiran's hand suddenly took the paper.  
  
"Nothing, huh? We'll see about your nothing. I can't believe you're still hiding something from me." She opened the paper and started to read. After reading, she then looked at her husband, "Now, can you tell me what this is supposed to be?" she asked with a smile.   
  
Wufei blushed, and Meiran laughed.   
  
"Hey! I don't like being laughed at!" Wufei snapped, red faced.  
  
"I can't help it. It's so rare that I find you blushing." She sat down at the bed and looked at Wufei. She waved the paper and asked again, "So, tell me, what is this supposed to be?" 

Then her face became serious all of a sudden, "Are you dating someone?"  
  
"What?! No! Where'd that question come from?" Wufei glared at his wife. "How can you even think something like that!?"  
  
"Well……this letter seem to belong to somebody….." she folded the paper and reached it out for Wufei to take.  
  
Wufei took the paper and frowned, "It does belong to somebody…." He said, not looking up at Meiran.  
  
She nodded and looked down at her feet; she should've known that it would eventually come to this. She looked up at Wufei and offered a smile of her own, "She's lucky. I wish things would've been different, and then you would've had her instead of me. Well, goodnight Wufei."  
  
Meiran lied down and buried her face to a pillow. And it was her birthday too, of all the times that she would've had discovered the truth. **You should've known better.**  
  
Meiran closed her eyes and focused on sleeping when she felt soft fingers brush her bangs away from her face. She opened her eyes and saw Wufei, lying beside her, very close to her, as a matter of fact. She didn't talk, **What is this….some kind of pity the birthday girl?  
**  
  
Wufei saw Meiran close her eyes and prepare to sleep. He saw the concealed sadness in her eyes, and he knew that everything would be all right. He lied down next to her and brushed gently the stray bangs that covered her face from his view. She opened her eyes and looked at him as he looked at her gently. She was asking, and his answer was a soft smile. Then he started to hymn.

Meiran's eyebrows shot up when Wufei started to hymn. "Wha…." He silenced her with a finger on her lips, as if commanding her to listen, and she did.

_Fate had never smiled upon us,   
From the day that we've ever met.   
Was it true, that it never did?  
Or I just didn't notice it?  
  
All those times, I danced around,  
Evading, hiding what I feel.  
Maybe it's time to start over,  
To let you know of what is real.  
  
I'll be here till the day I die  
I will be by your side, always  
I never thought that I'd say this,  
But I want to, and I have to.  
  
_

Meiran listened to the words of her husband, **Was it true?** Even if she wanted to, she couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say or what to feel and it felt nice. She was confused, true, but it felt different. She knew she was happy.   
  
Wufei finished his song and looked at Meiran as she looked back at him. He have to say it or he'd lose his chance. He lowered his face to kiss Meiran's forehead, and whispered, "Wo ai ni."

She couldn't believe it. He really said it. Finally, he really did and she was happy and gratified. She reached out and touched his cheek, **This might be a dream……if this is….let me have time….** and he didn't flinch to her touch. She sighed in relief when she finally realized that everything was true. She smiled her biggest smile and said, "Wo ai ni."   
  
She kissed him on the lips. It was quite some time when she finally let go, and her husband was speechless. "Mei…….ran?"  
  
She laughed softly, his hands tightened the embrace then she looked up at his face. "I wasn't laughing at you in a mean way……it's just that……you look too cute…" she said with a little grin plastered on her face.  
  
Wufei laughed with her, "Well….in that case…..you should've seen yourself a while ago when I started to sing…."  
  
"I didn't know you could sing….but, I liked it. Thank you," she said softly.  
  
"Happy Birthday………wife," he smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she circled her arms around his neck and kissed him on the nose, "…..husband."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Owari  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I'm not really sure if this is a songfic or fic...well....there is a song there from Jim Croce....but the fic was too long to be called a songfic...*sweatdrop*...I really don't know how to make a songfic.....^^  
  
the one written to the left side was the song, and the one written in the middle was something I created.....^^, I'm not good with poems so....there........and it was supposed to be a song too that Wufei sang......hehehee..  
  



End file.
